Last Mission
by Arcobaleno-lover
Summary: It's Lal's last 2 weeks in Comsubin and she is assigned to a very important mission where Tsuna and his guardians are missing now she needs to act like she's married to Colonello and act like they have a 5 year-old daughter just to know where Tsuna and his guardian is(A.N:I suck at Summaries so please read)


**Hello, okay this is my 3****rd**** fanfiction so please be nice to me and I don't know where I got the idea but I was walking on the streets to buy something and then I just got the idea. SORRY I HAVE A LOT OF ERRORS.**

Normal

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

**P.S: Katekyo Hitman Reborn or khr is not mine and never will be.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lal signed while looking at the only kinda large window on her room while drinking coffee. After she finished it she still has nothing to do.

"_I guess I'll use my free time to gather my energy"_,_ Lal thought for some reason all of the rooms used for training are all CLOSED maybe because of the new trainees._

Minutes passed, Lal became impatient so she just played with the glass cup and the spoon that was mysteriously there, for some reason it sounded very foreign to her and again for some reason a certain blonde wasn't there to bug/annoy her.

"Knock*knock" , A loud knock was heard on Lal's door.

"Come in" , Lal said with her commanding yet firm voice. As said someone came in trembling in fear.

"Maam General Alteo said the he needs you" , The man said in a trembling voice so he kinda said the sentence super shaky.

Lal just nodded in agreement and simply dismissed the poor lieutenant and the lieutenant ran away screaming, Lal just ignored the screaming of the poor lieutenant because she's not in the mood at screaming at somebody.

After going they're many murmurings were heard some just stared at her like she's the most interesting woman on the earth.

"Looks like all the lieutenants likes you" A whisper on Lal's right ear was heard.

Lal turned around where the whisper was heard and she was right it was General Alteo so Lal raised her eyebrow and a face that says "What?"

After Lal looked at the most respected General in Comsubin who cleared his throat"Ehem, I would like you to handle all of these lieutenants" ,The General said firmly.

Again Lal just nodded in agreement and took out a pistol wherever it came from.

"Bang", after that was heard all of the trainees looked so shocked and looked at the one who was responsible of doing that.

"Everyone line up!" , Lal said she was trying to act nice to the new trainees since it was her last two weeks here before she will become an Arcobaleno**(A.N: All of the Arcobaleno knows they will be cursed except for Colonello well he'll find out soon)**

After saying everyone kept quiet until the ceremony was over and all of the trainees were assigned to their Commanders and for some reason Lal's trainees somehow looked very happy while the old lieutenants just face-palmed because when your commander is Lal you should not look happy even though this woman** (A.N: I don't know what to call her but woman fits her better than being called a girl )**isbeautiful and don't forget fully skilled.

"Follow me", Lal said she was still trying to act like a nice person but she has a feeling she will fail later and all of her lieutenants nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lal was right she failed at acting nice because all of the lieutenants acted goofy just like Colonello did on his first day and she hated that so her "super scary mode" and "Strict mode" turned on and now all of her lieutenants are trembling in fear and for some reason she was called on the General's office.

She heard some of her lieutenants signed in relief and that made her angrier.

While walking forward to the General's office you can hear Lal muttering words like "Stupid trainees acting all goofy and stuff they should just go home and where is that idiot?** (A.N: yes people sometimes Lal calls Colonello "idiot" when she's super angry)**" Lal cursed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry for disturbing you Commander Mirch but this is urgent news that only some Commanders and Generals would know", General Alteo said.

"What is it?", Lal said while doing her best not to show her angriness to the Commander.

"Vongola Decimo and his guardians are missing", General Alteo said.

"What?", Lal said with a face that says "that can't happen".

"And apparently an enemy Familgia has information about where they are and we need to get it", General Alteo continued.**(A.N: you must be wondering why General Alteo knows about Vongola Decimo well his from the mafia too and the commander and generals that needs to know must be from the mafia too)**

Lal just nodded in agreement making General Alteo continue what he's saying.

"But they have put it in a compartment where children under six years old can fit only fit in. So I have assigned you to do this mission and this will be your Last mission before you resign".

Again Lal just nodded in agreement.

"The only thing you have to do is to pretend like you and your partner are married and the child your assigned with is both of your child", General Alteo said. "Your partner is waiting outside, do you accept or not?" , General's last sentence sounded very calm not firm maybe the general is hopefully pleading her to do this.

"Let me think", Lal said as she sat on a chair when General Alteo permitted her to.

"_Okay?, So I'm gonna act like me and my partner were married and we have a child that was also assigned to me but why do I need to have a husband when I just need a child?, Okay I wanna say no but this is Vongola Decimo and his guardians were talking about if they die then no one is gonna be the heir , Those idiots why can't they protect themselves" Lal's thoughts never end so she just came into a conclusion._

"I have on last question General",Lal said

"What is it?", The General said raising his eyebrow.

"Why do we need to be a family?", Lal said firmly for some reason she doesn't like the mission but she has to do it.

"Because the enemy Familgia will have a party that only Mafioso's with families can enter", The General said Firmly still hoping she would accept.

"I accept now if you would excuse me I need to meet my partner", Lal said still keeping her calm she doesn't want to play nice anymore

And the General just nodded quite happy with what happened.

After Lal opened the door she took a deep breath first to see who is her partner, Something shocked her to see a familiar blonde with spiky hair wearing a green army camouflage outfit with an 01 pin attached to the bandana.

"Hey Lal, kora" , Colonello said while hugging Lal from behind and even though Colonello is now a commander he still wears that outfit and still has the same personality.

"Colonello!" Lal said with a shocked face "Get off me you idiot" Lal said while getting Colonello's arms off her.

"_Wait if Colonello is outside the door that means", Lal thought_

"You're my partner!" , Lal screamed but it was the annoyed scream.

Colonello just nodded with a grin on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arcobaleno-lover: Sorry if bad please just be nice to me.**

**Lal: Hey! No way I'm gonna act like I'm married to Colonello**

**Arcobaleno-lover: Nu-uh Lal you have too for our beloved Tsuna and his guardians.**

**Colonello: Yess at last I've been waiting for this mission to come**

***Lal and Colonello started arguing***

**Arcobaleno-lover: They're they go again anyways Please review :D **

**Sorry they're isn't much of ColoLal in chapter one it's because Colonello overslept and got woken up by a lieutenant that says he will have a mission and his partner will be there wait for her.**

**Really sorry for grammatical error like maybe some of it I called a guy her sometimes so SO SORRY.**


End file.
